1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to venetian blind securement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved venetian blind restraint apparatus wherein the same positions a venetian blind assembly at a predetermined orientation relative to a window sill portion of an associated window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Venetian blinds in use frequently are afforded a disadvantage of vibration and swaying subject to wind and traffic conditions within a room the venetian blinds are mounted within. The venetian blinds, during such movement, will create undesirable noise, as well as a marring undesirable marking of an adjacent wall associated with the window assembly. Prior art organizations to address this problem have been available in the prior art, but have been of a relatively complex and awkward construction, as opposed to that of the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,173 to Antich wherein the same utilizes spaced spring finger members of a generally "U" shaped configuration to receive a lowermost edge of a blind therewithin. The invention further as defined by the patent includes the "U" shaped spring fingers orthogonally mounted to a vertical frame portion of an associated window to receive engageably therewithin a lowermost frame portion of the venetian blind assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,661 to Yalowega utilizes a plurality of spaced "L" shaped members mounted within a bracket to secure additional vanes of a vertical blind arrangement overlying a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,864 to Ferrera utilizes a looped member encompassing a base bar of an associated venetian blind assembly, with a roller mounted at a forward end of the bracket to enable reciprocation of the base bar relative to an associated window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,336 to Dixon sets forth a chain attachment for a vertical blind assembly, with a plurality of plastic clips mounted at spaced intervals to the chain to enable securement of lowermost terminal ends of the vertical blind assembly together.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved venetian blind restrainer apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in positioning and maintaining a venetian blind assembly at a predetermined orientation relative to an associated window, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.